choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Soimar
Soimar is a member of the Elite 4. He appeared in Chapter 3 along some of his Pokémon, introducing himself as Jeff at first to hide his identity. Appearance A man around 34 with a buzzcut and stubble that barely reveal enough hair to show its black color, and striking green eyes. Around 190cm tall, and looks like he could wrestle a Machoke into submission. Covered in scars, especially the forearms. The most noticeable one is on the left side of his face, a jagged scar that goes from the side of his nose to his chin, touching the corner of his mouth and making it look like that side is always twisted down. He usually wears a bandage around his chest and a black sleeveless coat over it that’s usually left open, along with simple black pants fastened with a belt of the same color, and plain black sneakers. In his official appearances as member of the E4, he's a great deal more covered to hide his scars, wearing dark clothes and boots, including a long black coat. He uses a hat along a bandanna tied around the lower part of his face to obscure his features. Personality --- His battle team is Weavile, Bisharp, Mandibuzz, Gyarados, Malamar, and Krookodile. Role Soimar first appeared with Dailus in the Lifferoad side of Day 13. They had been having a training session intense enough to scare away all the wild Pokémon in the area, and were in the middle of a lawless battle when they crossed paths with the group. Knowing that as E4 they shouldn't be out rearranging the landscape while trying to murder each other, he allowed Dailus to distract the group and got roped into a battle against Chompers and Sine. After losing the battle and witnessing Emil's transformation after he got defeated by a Tauros, he followed the group to the Pokémon Center for an exchange of information. Later, he offered to lend them some of the Tropius the League used so they could Fly to their destination. Pokémon Bead A Bibarel with the HM moves Surf, Waterfall, Dive, and Rock Climb. Not a member of Soimar's battle team, but one of the Bibarel League members can rent. Trivia *Soimar's name comes from the french words for 'night' and 'nightmare'. *He was born in the Orre region. *He and Dailus met when they were kids in the streets, and decided to stick together to have a higher chance of survival. They became notorious thieves, until one day they almost got captured and decided to disappear from the region, traveling to Lamorak. They still like to do all-out training sessions where there are no rules and the Pokémon can even attack the trainers, to not get too rusty. *Coming from a lawless place where he could get attacked at any time, he became an expert at street fighting and improvisation. *While in Orre, he and Dailus used fake names. They started using their real names again after arriving at Lamorak and deciding to try and stay on the right side of the law. *He absolutely hates Azumarills, because the Champion has one he has never been able to defeat. *Most of his Pokémon are weaker than the ones from Gym Leaders. However, his Weavile and Bisharp are incredibly strong, to the point where the two of them alone can fight the entire team of other members of the E4. Due to their dual typings, though, he's never managed to win against the Fighting expert Tae, whose Pokémon have a x4 advantage against both of them. Category:E4 Category:NPC